Personne ne suspectait Pomona
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Ce soir d'orage, le professeur de botanique se souvient d'une retenue un peu particulière dans une serre de Hogwarts.


**PERSONNE NE SUSPECTAIT POMONA**

Pourquoi ces souvenirs venaient-ils la hanter aujourd'hui ? Ce garçon était mort depuis longtemps et elle n'avait pas pensé trois fois à lui toutes ces années. Alors pourquoi ces quelques heures d'abandon tournaient et retournaient-elles dans son esprit ?  
>Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle laissa son regard errer sur les serres, à peine visibles à travers l'épais rideau de pluie. Devant elle, tout semblait gris, froid, morne. Et elle revoyait les couleurs vives des plantes exotiques elle sentait l'odeur de la terre fraîchement retournée elle se souvenait de la chaleur et de la douceur de la peau de l'adolescent qui riait dans ses bras…<br>Inutile de lutter… Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qui le professeur Sprout* oublierait.

C'était un jour d'été. Une de ces journées où l'air est lourd et où chacun attend l'orage imminent avec impatience. Il éclata finalement en fin d'après-midi alors que le jeune professeur Pomona Sprout donnait leur leçon aux dernières années. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de toutes les gorges quand les premières gouttes vinrent s'écraser contre le toit en verre. Chacun leva la tête pour contempler les ruisseaux qui se formèrent rapidement. Pomona songeait qu'elle aurait aimé courir à l'extérieur, arracher ses vêtements souillés par sa journée de travail et laisser la pluie courir le long de son corps nu.  
>Un cri la ramena à la réalité. Une de ces élèves, Cathy Burlinkle, regardait le sol à ses pieds avec horreur. Autour d'elle, ses camarades semblaient partagés entre inquiétude et hilarité.<br>Pomona s'approcha rapidement. Burlinkle pleurait à présent, réconfortée par une de ses amies. Lorsqu'elle contourna la table, Pomona s'arrêta net, apercevant la raison de tout ce tumulte : les pieds de l'élève avaient disparu, laissant la place à des sabots. Fronçant les sourcils, elle saisit l'uniforme de Burlinkle et le souleva un peu.  
>Ses jambes étaient devenues celles d'une chèvre !<p>

Entendant un rire étouffé sur sa droite, Pomona se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle aurait du deviner depuis le début : les quatre garçons de Gryffindor** pouffaient discrètement de rire.  
>La cloche sonna.<br>« Evans ! lança Pomona au Préfet en Chef. Amenez Burlinkle à l'infirmerie. Tous les autres, vous pouvez y aller. N'oubliez pas votre dissertation pour mercredi ! »  
>Les élèves sortirent les uns derrière les autres la plupart riant franchement à présent de la mésaventure de Cathy Burlinkle.<br>« Potter ! Black ! Pettigrew*** ! Lupin ! Restez-ici ! »  
>Les quatre interpellés s'entreregardèrent avant de revenir en arrière.<br>« Lequel de vous a fait ça ? »  
>Silence…<br>Ce n'était pas le silence gêné d'un enfant pris en faute, toutefois. Pomona les voyait échanger des regards et se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
>« Je répète : lequel de vous a fait ça ? »<br>Visiblement, ils ne la prenaient pas au sérieux ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était plus petite qu'eux, qu'elle était connue pour sa gentillesse et qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans de plus qu'eux qu'elle était incapable de faire preuve d'autorité ! Habituellement, elle aurait réglé la situation en les envoyant chez McGonagall, leur directrice de maison. Mais les petits sourires de Black et Potter commençaient à l'énerver prodigieusement !  
>« Bien, puisque vous le prenez comme ça… Potter, votre baguette ! »<br>James Potter jeta un regard à ses amis et Pomona eut la satisfaction d'y lire de l'inquiétude.  
>« Prior Incanto ! » lança-t-elle une fois la baguette en main.<br>Mais le sort n'était qu'un accio qu'elle avait vu Potter lancer un peu plus tôt.  
>« Lupin ! » dit-elle en tendant la main.<br>Le jeune garçon lui tendit sa baguette prestement tout en jetant un regard désolé à Black.  
>Black, donc ?<br>« Prior Incanto ! » récita Pomona tout en sachant pertinemment que le dernier sortilège de Lupin serait aussi innocent que celui de Potter.  
>« Mr Black ? » dit-elle en rendant sa baguette à Lupin.<br>Il tendit la sienne, réticent, mais elle surprit un clin d'œil à Potter.  
>« Prior Incanto ! »<br>Une faible lumière apparut puis s'éteignit.  
>Lumos…<br>Pomona, étonnée, se préparait à rendre sa baguette à Black mais changea d'avis devant sa main tendue.  
>« Prior Incanto ! » lança-t-elle une seconde fois.<br>Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le sort révélé. La disparition du sourire vainqueur des quatre complices était suffisante.

La pluie battait toujours contre les parois en verre de la serre numéro huit. Pomona avait résisté à l'envie incongrue de danser nue sous la pluie et avait pris une douche plus classique avant d'aller dîner.  
>A présent, elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Black à qui elle avait donné une retenue le soir même. Elle caressait du bout des doigts l'achillée sternutatoire dont elle venait de faire l'acquisition. Ses petites feuilles rouges avaient la douceur de l'abricot et répandaient un parfum propre à tourner la tête et brouiller les sens. Elle la planterait dans sa serre privée où nul élève ne pénétrait. Elle espérait bien la faire se développer et savait que ses effets seraient désastreux sur des adolescents bouillonnants d'hormones.<br>« Professeur ? »  
>Sirius Black se tenait sur le seuil, son petit sourire habituel sur les lèvres. Il ne s'était pas protégé de l'orage et était tellement trempé qu'il semblait avoir pris un bain dans le lac tout habillé. Pomona retint un sourire devant son apparence et pris l'air sévère d'un professeur mécontent.<br>« Black, vous êtes ici pour prendre soin de plantes fragiles et délicates, pas pour les arroser abondamment !  
>– Désolé, professeur. » répondit-il avec l'air aussi peu désolé qu'on peut l'être.<br>Il ferma la porte de la serre derrière lui et commença de se sécher tranquillement à l'aide de sa baguette.  
>« Bien ! Quand vous aurez fini votre brushing, vous vous mettrez au travail ! »<br>Le petit sourire insupportable s'accentua.  
>« OK ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?<br>– Si je me souviens bien, vous avez obtenu un E à votre OWL**** de Botanique qui portait sur le géranium dentu. Je pense que vous saurez donc me rempoter mes nouveaux plants ? »  
>Le sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un air ennuyé.<br>« Je vois que vous êtes venu les mains dans les poches. Je vais vous prêter mes gants en peau de dragon et un tablier. »  
>Elle s'assura que le garçon s'y prenait correctement avant de revenir à son achillée. Elle voulait sélectionner plusieurs branches adaptées aux boutures. Pour cela, il fallait que les feuilles soient assez développées. Pas celle-ci… Ces feuilles-là avaient une couleur satisfaisante elle en frotta une entre ses doigts qu'elle porta à son visage. L'odeur lui donna un léger vertige. Parfait !<br>« Aouch ! Saleté ! »

Pomona tendit une main pour retrouver son équilibre et jeta un œil en direction de son élève. Comme elle le craignait, Black avait été imprudent et s'était laissé surprendre par un des géraniums qui l'avait mordu.  
>« Montrez-moi ça ! »<br>Il s'approcha, titubant un peu, pour finalement s'écrouler sur elle, renversant l'achillée au sol. Elle le soutint un moment avant de l'asseoir par terre. A quel point avait-il donc été mordu pour être dans un état pareil ?  
>« Black ? »<br>Il était pâle, rougissant par moments.  
>« Sirius, où avez-vous été mordu ? »<br>Il indiqua son torse. Elle lui retira son tablier et ouvrit son uniforme. Effectivement, la morsure était bien visible, bien que moins importante qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Toutefois, la plaie était déjà gonflée et jaunâtre.  
>« Vous auriez du me dire que vous étiez allergique aux géraniums ! Ce n'est rien, j'ai ce qu'il faut ici pour soigner tout ça. »<br>Elle courut rapidement à sa petite pharmacopée, fouilla une seconde avant de trouver le pot d'onguent dont elle avait besoin et revint vers le jeune homme. Il semblait prêt de s'évanouir et s'était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, écrasant l'achillée sous sa tête, répandant sa fragrance tout autour de lui.  
>Pomona s'agenouilla à son côté et souleva sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle étala un peu d'onguent sur chaque paupière.<br>« Voilà ! Ça soignera votre réaction allergique. Votre morsure, maintenant. »  
>Elle se pencha et ouvrit un peu plus l'uniforme de Black. Déjà, les morsures reprenaient une couleur normale et saignaient normalement – donc abondamment.<br>Elle tâta doucement la peau, attendant que le baume ait fait effet pour refermer la plaie.  
>Le sort lancé, elle laissa ses doigts là où le garçon avait saigné une minute plus tôt. La tête lui tournait et son cœur battait à tout rompre.<br>Et cette douce odeur…  
>L'achillée…<br>Black posa sa main sur la sienne, la pressant un peu plus contre lui et Pomona oublia soudain tout ce qu'elle avait jamais appris des effets de l'achillée sternutatoire.

Elle était assise, les jambes étendues, son poids reposant sur ses mains posées au sol derrière elle. Étrangement, les seuls vêtements qu'il lui restait étaient un lambeau de chemise – arrachée un peu plus tôt avec les dents – qui lui pendait au bras gauche et son chapeau sur la tête. Entre ses jambes, la tête reposant sur l'une de ses cuisses, Sirius Black se laissait emporter par le sommeil.  
>L'oubli de soi provoqué par l'écrasement des feuilles d'achillée commençait à se dissiper. Et Pomona réalisait peu à peu, rougissant de plus en plus, ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait fait l'amour à un élève ! Et plus d'une fois ! Et de plus d'une manière ! Et à quel élève ! S'il y en avait bien un capable de ruiner son intégrité auprès de ses collègues, c'était bien celui-là ! Il s'empresserait de tout raconter à ses amis et se vanterait de son exploit – comme s'il avait le moindre mérite !<br>Non, elle se montrait injuste. S'il s'était montré maladroit au début – aurait-ce été sa première fois ? – il avait rapidement su faire preuve d'attention. Et d'imagination !  
>Elle sourit et sa main vint, presque d'elle-même, caresser les cheveux bruns de l'adolescent qui soupira d'aise. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa jusqu'à poser son menton sur son ventre et la regarder entre les seins.<br>« Professeur, si vous voulez recommencer, vous devrez attendre encore un peu, j'en ai peur… »  
>Ce sale gamin avait retrouvé son petit sourire insupportable. Elle le repoussa sans ménagement et commença à rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la serre.<br>« Black ! Vous mériteriez une autre retenue, rien que pour avoir renversé une plante aux effets si puissants et dévastateurs !  
>– Si c'est avec vous, je veux bien être en retenue tous les jours… »<br>Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Il était appuyé sur un coude, nu comme un ver, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé un moment plus tôt, il paraissait tout à fait prêt à reprendre leurs activités sportives.  
>« Écoutez-moi bien mon garçon ! Ce qui vient de se passer était un accident déplorable du à votre maladresse. Jamais plus vous ne serez en retenue avec moi ! Ni vous, ni aucun autre élève ! Et n'allez pas imaginer que votre charme naturel ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout ça. Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de vous rhabiller ! »<br>Vexé, il obéit lentement, sans pour autant la lâcher du regard. Réalisant qu'elle ne portait toujours que son chapeau, elle l'imita en rougissant.

« Professeur ? »  
>Il s'était retourné au sortir de la serre et la regardait, sous une averse de pluie, un air de chien battu sur le visage.<br>« Euh… Je… Enfin… »  
>Cette hésitation, ce comportement étaient si peu dans son caractère que Pomona se rapprocha, inquiète.<br>« Je sais que… pour vous… euh… »  
>Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui et se retrouva à son tour sous l'orage, trempée jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes.<br>« C'est à cause… _grâce_, je veux dire, à votre plante… que… vous avez… »  
>Il regardait droit devant lui, bien au-dessus de la tête de Pomona.<br>« Mais moi…  
>– Black, ne dites pas des choses que vous regretterez ! » l'interrompit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.<br>Il baissa les yeux sur elle et enroula les bras autour de sa taille.  
>« Je ne dirai rien… Mais je n'oublierai rien non plus… »<br>La pluie tambourinait tout autour d'eux, les noyant dans un nuage de brume, et Pomona tremblait. Et le froid n'était pour rien dans ses frissons.  
>« Sirius… non… vous devez oubl… »<br>Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le baiser que lui prit le garçon.  
>Et cette fois, c'est sans achillée et sous un déluge de fin du monde que leurs corps s'unirent.<p>

Black avait dit la vérité. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, à elle ou à quiconque. Et il n'avait pas oublié ses regards, les rares fois où elle l'avait croisé avant son incarcération, lui avaient dit plus que n'importe quel discours.  
>Mais Pomona avait oublié. Après qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts*****, rien ne lui rappelait plus ce garçon qui avait découvert l'amour entre ses bras. Pas même quand il était revenu, recherché par les détraqueurs. Pas même quand il était mort en héros.<br>Et ce soir, sous un orage d'été, alors que l'âge lui faisait oublier tant de choses, elle se souvenait…

* Pomona Sprout ~ Pomona Chourave  
>** Gryffindor ~ Gryffondor<br>*** Peter Pettigrew ~ Peter Pettigrow  
>**** OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Level) ~ BUSE (Niveau ordinaire de sorcellerie)<br>***** Hogwarts ~ Poudlard


End file.
